Severus et Hermione ou 'je t'aime moi non plus'
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: Recueil de drabbles - vignettes de 100 mots - sur le couple Severus et Hermione. Ajout du chap 13.
1. Enfin d'accord

Après avoir lu les traductions de Benebu d'une centaine de 100 mots je me lance à mon tour.

Voici un petit recueil de 100 mots sur le couple Severus/Hermione.

Attention les 'chapitres' ne se suivent pas chronologiquement mais ils sont en accord les uns avec les autres.

**Petite dédicace à Benebu :** Merci de traduire autant de belles fics et surtout merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce nouveau registre !

**Disclaimer : **les persos sont à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Enfin d'accord**

- Severus, Harry ! Ça suffit. J'en ai assez de vos disputes incessantes. Quand vous aurez réglé vos différents appelez-moi.

La jeune professeur de métamorphose quitta la salle sous le regard surpris du professeur de Défense et du professeur de Potion.

- Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse !

- Moi ? Vous ne perdez pas une occasion de m'attaquer ! Vous n'avez toujours pas digéré que votre meilleure amie m'ait choisi pour époux.

- Certes. Mais je vous détestais bien avant ça. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

- Un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord.


	2. Jalousie mal dissimulée

Pour ma Xyranounette

* * *

**Jalousie mal dissimulée**

- Bonne nouvelle ?

- Excellente ! Min' est formidable, elle a joué de ses contacts pour m'obtenir un stage avec le meilleur métamorphomage du pays.

- Cette vieille pie n'a qu'une idée, t'éloigner de moi !

- Enfin Severus, tu sais bien que ce sera une occasion unique d'approfondir mes connaissances avant ma première année d'enseignement.

- Elle sait pertinemment qu'on a commencé à se fréquenter lorsque tu as été mon apprentie. Elle espère que tu me quitteras pour ce métamorphomage.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Sourire coquin.

- Il a 110 ans

- Ha bon ? Dans ce cas…


	3. Définitivement fiché

Un chouilla trop long

* * *

**Définitivement fiché**

_Madame le professeur,_

_J'aime la manière que vous avez d'enseigner  
Avec vous jamais on ne s'ennuie.  
La métamorphose n'a plus de secret  
Moi qui n'y avais rien compris._

_Vous m'avez appris à m'accrocher.  
A ne jamais désespérer.  
Pour les efforts que vous avez fournis  
Je vous remercie._

_J'admire votre patience et votre courage.  
Vous nous défendez au péril de votre image.  
Merci de vous sacrifier pour nous Hermione  
De vous intéresser à ma petite personne._

_Zaber Riemann_

Severus reposa la lettre destinée à son épouse. Ce Zaber Riemann ne perdait rien pour attendre. Cette année Poufsouffle sera dernier.


	4. Double personnalité

**Défi : Non Granger je ne mangerai pas de salsifis.**

Défi de Xyra ! Aller savoir où elle a déniché une phrase pareille !

* * *

**Double personnalité**

L'infirmerie de Poudlard résonnait des cris des deux nouvellement fiancés.

- Severus, il faut que tu manges, soupira Hermione

- Je n'ai plus faim.

- Pompom a dit qu'il te fallait des forces alors tu vas finir ton assiette.

- Non Granger je ne mangerai pas de salsifis, grogna-t-il.

- Très bien…

Elle leva sa baguette.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Mange.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Mange.

Severus ne prit pas le risque de voir sa future femme mettre sa menace à exécution. Mécontent, il prit sa fourchette.

- … Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'épouse?

- Mais parce que tu m'aimes, _chéri_.


	5. Des débuts houleux

Oui Xyra je sais je ferais mieux de continuer le DM de math mais... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !  
bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en révision ou du moins qui devraient.

* * *

**Des débuts houleux**

_**Laboratoire de Potion**_

- Les mandragores doivent être hachées _finement_ ! Nous ne faisons pas de la soupe Miss Granger !

- …

- 3ml _précisément_ ! 3ml ce n'est pas 3,2ml ! Rajouter 1ml de venin de serpent !

- …

- C'est pas possible, vous le faites exprès ! Vous n'êtes pas concentrée, vous me faites perdre mon temps ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre n'importe qui comme apprentie alors faites moi le plaisir de faire un minimum d'effort !

- …

Deux heures plus tard la porte claqua.

_« Une fois mon stage fini je me ferais un plaisir de vous dire ma façon de penser, Langue-De-Vipère ! »_


	6. Recherche d'informations

**Recherche d'informations**

_Le chaudron bouillonnait.  
La fumée s'élevait.  
Le silence régnait.  
Jusqu'à ce que…_

- Professeur Snape, êtes vous marié ?

Le dit professeur sembla choqué.

- Avez-vous perdu la raison Miss Granger ?

- C'est juste pour faire la conversation !

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Et rester concentrée.

…_'Trouver une approche moins directe'…_

- Ça ne dérange pas votre femme que vous ayez une apprentie ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous voulez que je vous montre ma pensine aussi ? Sortez et emportez votre curiosité maladive avec vous, je finirais seul.

…_'Peut être que Minerva saura, faudrait que je lui demande'…_

Ba quoi ? Elle s'informe c'est tout!


	7. Ah les hommes

**Ah les hommes**

- Comment se passe votre apprentissage Hermione ?

- Severus est un maniaque. Il n'est pas simplement exigeant, c'est un tyran ! Il a une relation passionnelle avec ses potions. Si vous voyez comment il pose les yeux sur elles ! Je suis sure qu'il n'a jamais regardé une femme comme _ça_ !

_Sourire en coin_

- Vous dites ça comme si vous étiez jalouse !

- Minerva ! Mais enfin qu'elle idée !

_Regard insistant._

_Embarra. Le rouge aux joues._

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer … ou s'appeler Severus !

_Soupir_

* * *

Halala j'aurais aussi pu mettre 'ah les femmes' comme titre!  
Bref Mione commence à être éprise du beau, merveilleux, attentionné Severus! heu non c'est pas ça! mdr


	8. Cerveau retourné

**Cerveau retourné**

- Albus j'ai un problème.

- Voldemort ?

- Granger.

- Hermione ?

- Non son frère. Evidemment Hermione !

- Vous avez l'air surmené Severus, vous devriez vous reposer…

- C'est de sa faute ! Elle me pousse à bout ! Elle a osé demander à Minerva si j'avais déjà eu une relation suivie avec une femme !

- Et qu'a répondu Minerva ?

- Albus ! Elle est allée trop loin ! Elle se permet de fouiner dans ma vie privée !

- Et ça vous dérange ?

- Evidemment.

- Vous voudriez qu'elle arrête.

- Immédiatement.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Renvoyez là !

- Oh ! Vous avez peur !

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- D'Hermione.

- De cette gamine ! Jamais !

- Donc vous ne fuyez pas ?

- Fuir quoi ?

- Votre problème !

- Je n'ai aucun problème !

- Ha bon ? J'avais cru pourtant. Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

La porte se referme.

_Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de mettre fait avoir quelque part ?_

* * *

Bon là j'ai un peu dépassé les 100 mots ! plus 40% c'est encore passable non?


	9. Antithèse

**Antithèse  
**

Il avait son caractère, ses habitudes. Elle avait ses sautes d'humeur, ses rêves.

Il avait ses craintes, ses erreurs. Elle avait ses peurs, ses choix.

Il avait un passé. Elle avait un avenir

Mais ils s'aimaient

Il y avait les autres. Il y avait le reste.

Il y avait les nombreuses critiques. Il y avait les rares soutiens.

Il y avait des ennemis. Il y avait peu d'amis.

Il y avait la guerre. Il y avait l'espoir.

Mais surtout il y avait un amour.

Grand et Fort.


	10. Rencontre inopinée !

**Note :** je vous rappelle que les vignettes ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique !

Entre autre, dans celle là Severus et Hermione ne sont pour l'instant censé être que maître et apprenti.

Et cette vignette est en parallèle avec mon autre recueil de 100 mots, autrement dit, Harry et Draco sont en couple.

* * *

**Rencontre inopinée pouvant entraîner la mort !**

**Au Trois Balais, Pré-au-lard**

- Hermione ? Quelle surprise !

- Ginny ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Ah ben ça fait plaisir !

- Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que…

- Ça fait longtemps hein ! On est venu te rendre une petite visite mais Ron voulait absolument passer à Honey Duck avant, tu sais comment il est… On voulait te faire lâcher tes bouquins mais apparemment…

- Parce que Ron et Harry sont là aussi ?

_Petite voix hystérique_

_(Oh Merlin pourquoi me faire ça ?)_

- Ça va ? T'es toute pâle.

- Je vais bien, à merveille…

_Sourire crispé_

_(Ça s'annonçait déjà compliqué mais là on court à la catastrophe !)_

_o O o_

- Alors ? Pas trop difficile de travailler avec Snape ? Vous avez tous deux de forts caractères, vous devez passer votre temps à vous engueuler ! Au moins Poudlard ne manque pas d'ambiance.

_(Certes mais disputes implique réconciliation...)_

- Tu sais Harry fait des efforts… Pour Drago et tout…Il a même avoué un jour que si on savait bien s'y prendre, Snape pouvait _presque_ paraître civilisé. Ron par contre… Ça a été dur de le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard en risquant de le croiser. Même pour toi.

_(S'ils l'apprennent, je suis morte...)_

- Tu n'as pas encore dit un mot. Je parle trop hein ? C'est à cause de mon nouveau boulot, je suis sans cesse… laisse tomber, on s'en moque. Dis moi tu t'es faite toute belle, tu attendais quelqu'un peut être ?

- Heu… et bien…

_(Ils vont me tuer; Non, LE tuer !)_

_o O o_

- Je le connais ?

- Bien… je… enfin…

_(Soit pas si curieuse Gin', tu vas t'en mordre les doigts)_

- Miss Weasley, Hermione.

_Arrêt cardiaque _

- Professeur Snape ! Il est rare de vous voir quitter vos cachots. Et quelle élégance ! On dirait que… Par la barbe de Merlin ne me dites pas que… !

* * *

Voilà comment la nouvelle a fini par se répandre! mdr


	11. L’orage gronde

**Note:** petite modification de ce chapitre que je ne pensais pas avoir posté (changement de titre) plus une petite suite réclamée par ma Xyra-na-moua

* * *

**L'orage gronde…**

- J'en ai marre Severus ! Marre de toi et de tes potions.

- Enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qui me prend ! Il me prend que j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu passes tes nuits enfermé dans ton laboratoire. Tu n'avais qu'à épouser tes fichues potions à ma place si tu les aimes tant que ça !

- Hermione…

- Pas de Hermione qui tienne ! Ce soir tu dînes avec moi et on passera la soirée ensemble, comme un vrai couple. Sinon tu peux d'ores et déjà préparer ton lit... _dans ton laboratoire_ !

_o O o_

**… mais le beau temps reviendra.**

Le soir venu, Severus, penaud, vient s'asseoir à la table dressée par Hermione. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute et à qui on avait confisqué son jouet. Elle trouva déplacé de comparer Severus Snape dit '_Le Terrible' _à un bambin de 6 ans.

Discrètement, elle l'observa manger tristement et poussa un soupir.

- Allez va finir ta potion.

Severus leva vers elle un regard surpris et reconnaissant. Puis se leva, déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et, à grands pas, se dirigea vers ses cachots.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Que voulez vous, elle l'aimait après tout…


	12. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses

**Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses**

_Harassée, elle s'était endormie sur la paillasse. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, seul un doux sourire apparaissait sous les boucles brunes._

_Elle avait refusé de le laisser finir seul, prétextant que si elle n'était pas là pour lui dire de rentrer, il passerait la nuit sur son projet._

_Mais la vérité était toute autre._

_La vérité c'est qu'elle aime le regarder travailler. Penché sur son chaudron. Concentré. Ses gestes précis, méticuleux, gracieux. Il semble à sa place._

_Jamais il ne met autant de passion dans autre chose. Sauf quand il lui fait l'amour._

* * *

Si Severus ne vient pas à elle, c'est elle qui ira à Severus !


	13. Un poil sur sa cape

**Note :** petit retour au Drabble après une looongue absence

* * *

**Un poil sur sa cape**

Severus Snape détestait les chats.

Les chats laissent leurs poils partout où ils passent ainsi qu'une odeur caractéristique qui lui piquait le nez. Et peu importait le nombre de sorts de nettoyage lancés, il y avait toujours un poil récalcitrant pour aller se coller au dos de ses capes noires !

Et Severus détestait avoir des poils sur ses capes, cela faisait négligé. Et Severus était tout sauf négligé. Intimidant, sinistre et dangereux oui mais négligé surement pas !

Oui Severus Snape détestait les chats… mais il supportait d'avoir les poils de cet affreux Pattenrond collés au dos de ses capes noires parce qu'il aimait Hermione et qu'elle aimait son chat.


End file.
